


Exhausted beacause of you

by L0vchlx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Name-Calling, Sex Toys, Sleepiness, Smut, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vchlx/pseuds/L0vchlx
Summary: Just exhausted Chan after prerecording's, taking care of his exhausted kid
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Exhausted beacause of you

“YA YA YA oneureun tto eodi gani ey!!” Changbin and Han screamed as they were jamming in the car, singing along with the music.

They were returning back from a pre recording and Changbin, Han, Hyunjin and Chan were in the car together heading back to the dorms. But the 2 racha’s are joining the other four for food on the way, Hyunjin was dosing off and chan was just admiring his kids energy, partially wondering how Hyunjin is able to dose off with the noise. He must be really tired.. Well it was his fault for staying up late playing games.

After their manager had dropped off the two loud rappers, Chan, Hyunjin and the manager (who was driving them) had peace, changing the playlist to chill lofi and enjoying the ride back. It was a nice day, slightly cloudy with the blue sky. Passing by Han river seeing happy families and friends under the sun, it made Chan miss his family. Chan smiled softly at the thought, hoping they are doing well back at home, slightly tearing up at some memories he had when he was little. It made him remember how long he’s been away.

His thought was cut off when a head fell onto his lap.

“Hmmm..” Hyunjin mumbled as he flopped and turned on the older’s lap.

Chan giggled softly as he covered Hyunjin, he was glad he had a family here to keep him company, his lovely kids. He leaned back onto his seat and decided to take a nap as well,softly drifting off to the music playing in the car.

After a while he was woken up by his manager nudging him lightly, he nodded at his manager as he leaned back up, but the younger was still fast asleep on his lap.

“I’ll help you with the things, don't worry Chan, it’s been a long day you guys should rest for the coming long days” the manager teased but also slightly worried for them as they’ve been nonstop working.

“Thanks hyung” Chan said softly, giving his manager a smile of appreciation. Their managers were absolute sweethearts, he was glad that he could trust them with things. As the manager took their stuff up, Chan lightly shook the younger on his lap.

“Hyunjin-ah? We’re back home already” Chan said softly

Hyunjin sat up, still eyes closed. Chan put on his padded jacket and helped the younger one put on his as well, which was difficult as he didn’t get up from his seat, still sleepish. He opened his arms at the older signalling he didn’t want to walk up to the dorms.

Chan left out a sigh and a giggle “You big baby” as he pulled Hyunjin in and lifted the younger. He didn't know why he carried Hyunjin like how mothers would carry their babies instead of giving the sleepy boy a piggyback ride, but he didn’t complain about it. He thanked their manager again before going up, the manager giggled at the sight of the two and gave Chan a light pat on the back as he got back into the car.

I mean yeah, Hyunjin wasn’t super heavy, but his long slender body and legs were kinda in the way. Chan struggled as we carefully made his way into the lift and into their door, making sure Hyunjin didn't hit any walls. He carefully plops the younger boy down, who just let his body fall not caring at all. (like in the reference picture) Chan eyes widen as he heard the bed squeak as Hyunjin dropped down, he looked around making sure everything was okay, then attempted to cover him with the blankets, but as Hyunjin was laying on top of them Chan gave up, taking one the pillows placing it under the younger’s head and taking his own covers from his room and putting them on Hyunjin. He whispered goodnight before turning off the lights and making his way to his shared room to nap as well.

He texted Felix, asking if he could use his covers instead as he had given his away, and of course Felix didn’t mind.

Lix  
-You didn’t need to ask mate, just use it!

Chris  
-Thanks Lix, you guys having fun?

Lix  
-Lots! Food’s great! We should all come here together some day! Oh Han wants to go for karaoke later will that be okay? You wanna join us?

Chris  
-Thanks Lix but I'll pass on it, you guys have fun! Don’t over do it though.

Lix  
-Okay then, next time! Rest well hyung! *winky eye emoji*

Chris  
-Thanks! *smiley face emoji*

He grabbed the covers, preparing to become one with his bed. Until he heard something coming from the room Hyunjin was in, it sounded like a scream of sorts. Worried, he quickly dropped what he was doing and swiftly made his way to Hyunjin’s shared room.

“Jinnie are you oka- woah” Chan went speechless as he saw what was going on in the room, his ears and cheeks blushed red and he stepped back.

Hyunjin seemed so aroused, a wet dream it seems? He was sweating slightly, mouth dropped open a little, one hand moving around his lower body, other hand on his forehead, eyes closed as he was whimpering and moaning all over, body squirming.

He looked so beautiful.

Chan stood there in awe and in shock, feeling guilty seeing his group members in such a state. He slowly approached Hyunjin, who was occasionally lifting his hips up a little from time to time. The closer chan had gotten, the louder the little buzzing sounds got slightly louder. Chan was confused, he moved closer to investigate, pushing away the already falling off covers from the younger’s body.

“Ughh hyung~” Hyunjin moaned out, turning onto his tummy, hips arched back, butt now up in the air.

Chan bolted back, and his action made him notice the little wet spot on Hyunjin’s pants, which also seemed like the source of the buzzing sound.

“Could it be..?” Chan thought to himself, inching closer slowly to Hyunjin

He lightly poked the wet spot (i mean chan that’s kinda weird why would you do that), it was hard??And it was vibrating??? (insert confused chan face)

He pushed it a little, Hyunjin’s body jolted as he let out porn like moans. Chan immediately removed his hand, toppling over something over the floor. Ah, it was Hyunjin’s padded jacket.  
Something fell out of the pocket, uh? A cat paw? (that should give you an idea on who’s it is)  
Confused and innocent, Chan pressed on one of the buttons, causing Hyunjin to whine out LOUD. Legs shaking as he gripped onto the sheets, face pressed onto the bed.

Chan then realised and panic, pressing more buttons hoping to undo what he had just done. 

*press*

Hyunjin got louder.

*press press*

Hyunjin whined as if he was a child at a candy store when their parents did not allow them to get a specific sweet.

*press*

There we go, hyunjin had quiet down, slowly slumping down.

“Phew” Chan thought, glad that he had stopped it completely. Tired out even more from the little panic, he sighed. Putting the remote back into the pocket of the jacket, and hanging the jacket up on the rack. 

“Shit, Hyunjin must have accidentally turned it on when he removed his jacket..Why did he even have something like that in him? Did he have it on the whole pre recording?” Chan’s mind was filled with thoughts .

“Hyung..” a voice said

Chan immediately turned back, eyes meeting the younger. Who was breathing hard, hair a mess, cheeks red with a little drool on the side of his lips, sitting lazily on the bed.

Chan swallowed his saliva.

“Hyung, come here..” Hyunjin said eye’s still locked with Chan’s

Chan’s body moved without permission, he slowly shuffled towards Hyunjin.

“Hyung will you help me?” Hyunjin said when Chan had reached the end of the bed, himself crawling seductively to the older.

“Uh- uhm.. With w-what?” Chan said nervously, not being able to look at Hyunjin. The poor boy was so embarrassed.

Chan yelped as he felt Hyunjin’s hands on his pants, he looked down and didn’t even know he had grown hard.

“Did I look that good hyung? You’re rock hard~” Hyunjin teased

Gosh he’s such a brat, and Chan was shy about it. He’s always seen his kids as..kids. Although sometimes Hyunjin’s beauty really made him rethink his thoughts, he had thought of the kids sexually but it was on once when they had to guess each other blindfolded, only being able to touch the other. He jolted when he felt the younger take him in his mouth.

“H-hyunjin!” He said as he gripped onto the younger’s hair tightly making Hyunjin moan into Chan’s cock, the older shivered from the vibrations. Body bending towards Hyunjin’s back as Hyunjin continued to suck onto Chan.

Hyunjin stopped with a pop sound, pushing Chan up as he faced his ass towards Chan, pulling out the vibrator that was in him.

“Hyung~ Did you get hard from seeing me with this~” He said letting out a low moan as it plopped out

Chan’s hand unconsciously caressed the younger’s ass, he squeezed it and landed a smack on it. Hyunjin was shocked, he looked at the older, eyes dark, completely taken over by lust. Chan must have been too tired to control himself. Hyunjin reached up to unbutton Chan’s shirt, and he did it slowly, painfully, slowly. Gliding his finger on the older’s torso, smirking as he felt Chan’s body jolt a little when his finger glided over one of his nipples, not knowing the older was practically glaring hungry, down at the younger.

Hyunjin had two more buttons left, he REALLY took his sweet time. After the shirt on Chan was fully unbuttoned, he stopped as he sat back down, ass on bed. Almost immediately when Hyunjin settled down, the older pinned him onto the bed, both arms on top of him as Chan hovered on top of him looking down onto him,Hyunjin yelled due to the shock of the sudden unexpected movement made by Chan.

“Did you have fun teasing?” Chan asked, his voice was deeper than usual almost like he was angry, and damn angry Chan was not one to mess with. Hyunjin gulped, this was not what he expected, he always thought Chan would be the sub kinda top. As Chan got flustered and shy so easily, he’s always the first one to panic and laugh himself away in awkward situations, Hyunjin didn’t expect Chan to be this aggressive and dominant in bed.

“I- Uhm-” Hyunjin choked out in fear.

“Where did all your confidence go? Wasn’t it there a second ago when you decided to tease me?” Chan growled at the younger as one of his hand reached down to squeeze Hyunjin’s cock making the younger whine out.

He started to jerk the younger off, finger occasionally abusing the slit of Hyunjin’s cock, making the younger squirm under him.

“H-hyung i’m gonna-” Hyunjin choked out in between his moans.

“Cum? No way sweetie, not after the teasing” Chan said, removing his hand, Hyunjin thrusted his hip up trying to get any sort of friction to chase his high but Chan had forced his hip down.  
Hyunjin whined in frustration.

“Hyunggg Pleaseeee It’s been a whole dayy” Hyunjin begged

“Whole day huh? With the toy in you? It’s you own fault isn’t it?” Chan tilted his head a bit as he glared down the younger.

“It was a dare! Blame Lee Know hyun-” Hyunjin said fustratedly before getting cut off by Chan kissing and licking his neck down to his collarbone.

Hyunjin let out soft moans as he felt his hyung’s warm lips touch and leave his skin, one of Chan’s free hand who was pinning Hyunjin’s hip down made its way up to softly caress the youngers chest, as Chan went lower, kissing in between his two nipples, down to his firm tummy, now at his v line, Chan sucked onto the skin, marking the younger.

Hyunjin was squiriming and whining, Chan’s lips were so close to his cock and he needed them so bad. Really bad.

“Hyung p-please.. I need it..” Hyunjin whined out as he placed one of his hands in Chan’s hair,stroking it slightly.

Chan hummed before his lips left the younger’s skin, he looked up at Hyunjin and smiled as he pulled Hyunjin to the edge of the bed and Chan fell to his knees.

“You look beautiful like this Jinnie” Chan said but this time it was softer

Hyunjin pulled himself up, as he watched Chan take his entire length down into his mouth. Hyunjin gasped, Chan was like a pro, he immediately deepthroated the younger. Hyunjin grabbed Chan’s head, pushing it closer making Chan take his cock even more, practically choking Chan with his cock, desperately trying to chase his high. Chan slapped the younger’s thigh, making him loosen his grip as Chan removed his mouth from Hyunjin.

“Who said you could do that?” Chan glared up at the younger, one hand gripping Hyunjin’s cock tight it, he squeezed it when he got no answer.

“AH! Hyung! I’m s-sorry please-” Hyunjin screamed out, gripping onto Chan’s arm.

Chan scoffed, he got up and went out of the room. Leaving Hyunjin in slight disbelief. Did he really just leave like that? Was he mad? What do I do? Hyunjin sat there thinking but Chan had returned, this time with some things in his hand.

“Which one, Vanilla or Strawberry?” Chan asked, eyes still looking down. Then looking up seeing Hyunjin’s shocked reaction. “What? Did you think i’d just let you off like that after fucking into my mouth without permission? Now choose before i do.” He continued

Hyunjin looked at Chan as he was holding two bottles of lube “S-strawberry?” 

Chan nodded and went back out, then coming back in with only the Strawberry lube. 

“On the bed get on your knees, are you stretched?” Chan asked the younger.

“Hmm~” Hyunjin hummed out as his face was squished into the pillows, ass up, finger’s pulling his cheeks open a little to show Chan that he was as he had the vibrator in him all day. He had been edged all day, he needed to be filled so bad,letting out desperate moans every few seconds.

Chan’s hands roamed around the younger’s ass, knowing that even if he was stretched it wouldn't be enough, Chan wasn’t averaged sized and not wanting to hurt the younger he slipped in 2 fingers at ease, slowly adding a third as we felt Hyunjin’s insides loosen up more.

“Hyung please~ I need y-you…” Hyunjin said as one of his hands gripped Chan’s hand, pulling him closer.

“It’ll hurt Jinnie..no..” Chan said softly this time.

“Please..” He looked up at the older with his puppy eyes, knowing damn well it works and no one has ever said no to him when he made the look. He was cute, hot and to die for and he knew it well himself. Just like that, Chan gave in. He sighed.

“Tell me if it’s too much baby, okay?” He continued as he gripped Hyunjin’s hips to position himself at the entrance. Seeing the younger nod, he slowly entered.

Hyunjin was not patient at all, the slow pace Chan was at was killing him, he pushed back hard, thinking Chan had entered fully as he felt so full. Letting out a loud strained moan as he did, Chan immediately checked to see if the younger was okay.

“You fill me up so good hyung” The younger said.

“Already? heh..Jinnie i’m only halfway in” Chan cooed at the younger,rubbing his back to make him relax more.

“What-” Hyunjin said before getting cut off by Chan thrusting in hard, this time fully entering him.

Hyunjin partially screamed at the sudden movement, pushing into him even deeper,it was big and full, Hyunjin thought that any further Chan would have actually rearranged his guts. Hyunjin was shaking and gasping for air under the older, little “Ah”’s and “Hm”’s would slip out when Chan moves ever so slightly.

“I told you it’ll be unpleasant baby..are you okay?” Chan leaned down, kissing the younger’s back softly. As like the scary commanding Chan never happened at all, he was suddenly so soft and caring. Hyunjin though, couldn’t make out any words for his mind was blank. As desperate as he was, he started to move on his own, even if it hurts he knew it would eventually turn into pleasure.

“Such a mess,you wanna cum that bad Jinnie?” Chan whispered into the younger’s ear, one hand on his hip while the other roamed the younger’s body. Sending shivers down Hyunjin’s spine, but somehow his dick twitched at the same time. He moaned out probably the most lewd moan’s he has ever moaned (yeah idk if this made sense but yeah) when Chan pulled him up, back connected with Chan’s chest,hands around his waist. 

The older pulled him in for a kiss, muffling his loud lewd moans. Hyunjin was a total wrecked mess, only being able to moan and whine, cock spilling with precum from the friction of the sheets as well as the pleasure he was getting. He knew he was close, dangerously close.  
But he was too much of a mess to make up words to warn the older, only being able to scream as he released, body arching beautifully, head thrown back onto Chan’s shoulder, eyes rolled back from pleasure. 

He came so hard, almost immediately his legs gave out. Chan was caught off guard by Hyunjin’s release, his insides clenched hard around his cock, Chan was closer to his high now as well. He held the younger up, thrusting hard into the poor exhausted boy. 

“Just a little more baby, I'm almost there” Chan said, voice raspy as a few grunts escaped his mouth.

“I-inside.. Please” Hyunjin said weakly, completely out of energy.

Chan, now received permission, with one last hard and deep thrust, he came into the younger. Hyunjin felt that last thrust well, it was almost as if it was about to tear through him, he felt the warmth of the liquid being spilled into him. He was more then full now, moaning as Chan slowly rode out his high, pulling out slowly with the “pop” sound, making the younger whine from the sudden emptiness.

“Shhhh..” Chan shushed the younger as he rubbed his thigh gently as the younger’s whole body was twitching.

“We’ll need to clean up before the other kids come back baby, can you move?” Chan asked the younger.

Hyunjin tried pushing himself up, not succeeding obviously. Only accepting defeat with another long whine. The two boys were already exhausted to begin with, it wasn’t a surprise. Chan chuckled a little before helping the younger up, but doing so made Hyunjin whine again. He felt the cum dripping out from his bottom, wanting it to stay in longer. Chan wiped it up his thigh before it could reach the floor. Guiding the younger to the bathroom to clean up.

Chan made sure to gently clean him as well, knowing he would be sensitive. Even if he was exhausted as well, he made sure to prioritise the younger. Thankfully it didn’t take too long, Hyunjin had fallen asleep from the exhaustion. Chan wiped him dry and dressed him, he even changed the sheets to new ones for Hyunjin. Placing the younger back down on is now a clean bed and tucking him in. Chan had decided to go back to what he was doing as well. To sleep.

He sheepishly shuffled back to his shared room, plopped down under the covers and drifted off to sleep, he remembered hearing something else right before the slumber had taken over him.

“You did great Channie~ Rest well sweetie” 

Only waking up the next morning to find Felix fast asleep next to him, did Felix return home early and had watched him had sex with Hyunjin? He wanted to know but didn’t want to wake the pretty boy from his slumber. More so, Felix was smiling in his sleep again. Chan smiled at the beautiful sight, not caring about the answer for now, he cuddled closer to Lix, and drifted back to sleep with the warmth of each other

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH IM SO SORRY OMG.  
> i've been so stressed with school i never wanted to even open the docs website.  
> Im so sorry if you've been waiting for this.  
> Please take care! Drink water! Thank you for reading!  
> I hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
